The life he never lived
by Chiasa8
Summary: After Loki has pulled a stunt too many, he finds himself on Earth, living a life that was never his. What will he find on Earth and will the God of Mischief and Lies finally learn his lesson? I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story, except for Emily and her family. Rated M for later chapters
1. Loki's punishment

"Father please, don't banish him." Thor's voice was pleading, as he knelt before Odin. "I have no choice, Thor. Asgard can no longer put up with his so called tricks. I, as the All-father, have the duty to protect the nine realms. If imprisonment cannot change him, maybe banishment will." Odin held his head high, pretending not to see the tears welling up in Frigga's eyes.

Thor attempted one last time to change his father's mind. "You have banished me once before and you have seen, what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to do to me. Earth is too dangerous for Loki. After everything he has done, he will be hunted down." Ignoring the irony in his words, Thor struggled to keep his voice down, as the worry for his notoriously mischievous brother threatened to overwhelm him. The thoughts of what S.H.I.E.L.D. might have in store for Loki were slowly overtaking his mind.

Of course Loki had done many horrible things in his past and by posing as Odin he had, once again, gone way too far. However, Thor, having gone through the same punishment, struggled to see the effectiveness of it. Loki was not going to change his mind as easily as Thor did.

Frigga had a hard time trying to control her emotions; Thor's words did nothing to ease her worries. How many times would she have to lose her son, before anything changed?

"I have made a decision and that is final!" Odin's voice boomed through the great hall. "Loki will be sent to Earth. He will not know who he is and what has happened, nor will anyone who sees him, recognise him. He will live the life of a human being, for however long is necessary." Odin rose and left the hall in long strides, Thor and Frigga following him closely.

Loki sat alone in his cell, starring into the empty corridor. He knew he would be punished for his actions and he would take whatever punishment he received with pride. It's not like he really cared much anymore. He had once again disappointed Odin and what was even worse, his mother. Last time he had seen her, the pain in her eyes had been overwhelming and it pained him to see her like that. But being Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, he would be damned to admit any sentimental feelings or regrets. Instead, he feigned the image of the proud and cold-hearted prince. The monster everyone saw in him.

He heard three pairs of footsteps approach him and a calculating smirk appeared on his face as he averted his gaze and starred at the ground. "What a surprise to see you here. I thought you had forgotten all about me. What brings you here?" The malicious tone of his voice cut through the silence as Loki starred right into Odin's face, not blinking once. A weeping sound escaped Frigga and Loki's heart felt heavy, but he refused to drop the mask he had worn for as long as he could remember.  
"Loki, the time for your punishment has come." Loki struggled to suppress a sneer. "How much worse could it possibly get? Do you want to imprison me for the rest of my days? Oh no, wait… We already had that. Perhaps you want to banish me? But that again would not keep me from returning and getting my revenge, since I know all secret pathways. Let's see. That would give you one last option. If you have come rectify the mistake you have made a very long time ago, I am ready."

Listening to the mocking tone of his voice, Frigga finally broke down into tears. The thought of her son welcoming his own death tore her heart apart.

"You should have let me die in the temple of the Jotuns, when I was still a baby. It would have saved you a great deal of trouble." Frigga clung to Thor, in a desperate attempt to remain upright, as she sobbed into his chest. Loki swiftly looked at her and back to Odin, smirking. "That's enough, Loki. You will not die. You will be banished, stripped of your powers and memories, you will live among Midgardians. That will be your punishment from now on." Before Loki had a chance to react, Odin wield his spear and everything around him started to fade. The last things he saw were his mother's and brother's eyes looking at him mournfully, before darkness enveloped him.

**Sooo, this was my first chapter, I hope you liked it. **

**Feel free to tell me what you think and if you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it.**

**Rate and review! **


	2. Meet Emily

With a ‚flap' Emily Sanders closed another book about Greek Gods. The sound seemed to echo through the empty library and with a sigh the young Greek Mythology expert packed her bag and glanced at her watch. She had spent her entire afternoon in the Public Library, browsing through ancient books and not really reading anything new. With a nod she passed the librarian and stepped out on the street, checking her phone for new messages. Another missed call from Nick Fury. For a moment Emily considered calling him back, but then dismissed the idea. She did not have time for paranoid S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She turned to her right and headed for her favourite Chinese restaurant.

Emily stepped out of the elevator, wondering what she would do if it ever broke down; living on the top floor of the building gave her a breath taking view over Chicago, but also a hell of a lot of stairs. Chinese take-away in one hand, she used the other to fish for her keys in her handbag. After several attempts, she finally managed to find the right keys and let herself in. Carelessly dropping her bag on the dresser to her left, she crossed the kitchen and plopped down on her couch. As Emily poked around in her food, her gaze wandered across the room. Her apartment wasn't big, but it had more than enough room for two people, not that she had a boyfriend or anything. She glanced at the TV and then at the shelf, almost bending under the weight of her books. The furnishings were a combination of light and dark brown couches, cushions and shelves and a half dead Parlor Palm in the right corner of the room. That thing definitely needed water.

Books occupied most of the space but a few framed pictures made it onto the shelves, too. Her favourite picture showed Emily on the beach. It was nothing spectacular; she was simply sitting on a towel and looking over her shoulder into the camera, but it was quite carefree and showed Emily with a bright smile.

Watching the sun set, Emily asked herself why she was still single. Admittedly, she wasn't trying particularly hard to find a boyfriend, but the few relationships she had, two to be exact, did not last very long either. The first relationship ended because her boyfriend was a wimp, one stern look from her and he would shrivel away. Emily needed a man next to her, someone who challenged her in the right ways. And the other guy? Well, two words: anger management.

With a sigh Emily stood up and walked into the kitchen, as her phone rang. If that was Nick, she would throw a tantrum, that was for sure. "What?" she snapped, before her facial features relaxed. "Oh hi, Mike. … No I'm not mad. … I simply thought you were somebody else, but I have time to talk. … I'd love to meet her. …"

Emily leaned against the island counter of her kitchen, as she put the phone down. There went her free Saturday afternoon, not that she minded though. She would finally meet her big brother's new girlfriend, Mia. They would meet in a café two blocks from Emily's apartment, neutral ground. Emily had always been the first to meet his girlfriends and this time it had taken Michael quite long to introduce the two women. Hopefully it was a good sign.

It was still early evening, but Emily was tired and decided to call it a day. She watered the pot plant, doubting that it would do any good, and disappeared into the bathroom. When she reappeared twenty minutes later, she half closed the curtains of her bedroom and slipped under the covers of her bed, inhaling the scent of freshly washed linen. It had been almost two years since anyone had lain next to her, but the emptiness no longer bothered Emily. Slowly she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, not noticing the storm that gradually built up over Chicago.

Lightning struck, followed by a rumbling thunder and Emily sat up straight in her bed. Utterly confused she looked around the room, before her gaze fell onto the person lying next to her in bed. She was about to scream, when recognized him. It was her boyfriend, Loki. They had been dating for almost two years and they were happy, possibly, she was too tired to tell.

Emily looked at him for a moment. She could not see his face; he was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow and his arms were draped unceremoniously next to him, but she could tell he was attractive. He was lean but not skinny. Taut muscles stretched across his back, moving slightly as he breathed, his arms were muscular and his fingers were long and strong. Emily's thoughts wandered, wondering what he could do with them, when the rattling of her windows pulled her back into reality. She should not think about such things, especially not at one o'clock in the morning, when clearly Loki was out cold. How the hell did he sleep through that lightning and thunder?

Tired, Emily sunk back into her cushion, letting sleep take over her body.

**I hope this wasn't too confusing. **

**(For those who did not quite understand, whoever meets Loki will not recognise him as the God. Those who play an important part in Loki's new life, such as Emily and her family or his boss, will 'remember' whatever they should remember. I don't know whether that made any sense.)**

**Feel free to tell me what you think and if you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it.**

**Rate and review! **


	3. Just another day

Emily blinked a few times, before she could focus on her alarm clock. It was 7:15 on a Saturday morning and she simply could not fall back asleep. For a moment, she considered rolling over and giving it another try, but that might wake Loki and, therefore, she decided to stand up instead.

Careful not to make a sound, she sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs, following her daily routine of making coffee.

While she waited for the percolator to finish, she leaned against the kitchen counter and looked across the room. Everything was as always. Full book shelves, pictures of Loki and Emily and Loki's briefcase placed neatly next to Emily's handbag. Her gaze lingered on her favourite picture, the one that showed Emily sitting on a towel and looking over her shoulder into the camera with a bright smile. Next to her lay Loki, he was propped up on his elbow and a mischievous smirk played on his lips.

The sound of the shower running pulled her back into reality and she could not help but smile. Typically Loki, no time to waste, he was getting ready for the day. About to pour herself a cup of coffee, Emily was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

She fished in her bag for her phone, checked the caller ID and pulled a face; it was Nick Fury. After taking a deep breath, she answered.

"What?" she did not bother to greet him, nor did she give him time to answer. "Did the Greek Gods invade our Earth?" _No. _"Then why do you call on a Saturday morning? No is no is no. I will not work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I love my job at the university." That wasn't entirely true, but she liked it and that was good enough. _You did not call me back, I was worried. "_You were worried? I can take care of myself just fine. Why do you keep pestering me?"_The Norse Gods exist, what if the Greek Gods exist as well?_ "Then they will not invade our Earth, they have other problems, okay? I should know, I am the expert." _But what If ... _"Not IF, … WHEN the Gods have invaded Earth, feel free to call me, I will gladly help you. Until then, bye-bye." _But we need to prepare ourselves for in case and need your advice_. "You need my advice? Fine, here you go. If I were you, I would forget about the Gods and focus on the Titans."

With those words, Emily ended his call and angrily shut off her phone. These people could be so infuriating. With an exasperated sigh she whipped around and came face to face with Loki, who leaned against the door frame and gave her a smug smirk.

"What was that all about?" Emily placed her phone on the counter and leaned against it. "Just because a Norse God tried to take over the World, S.H.I.E.L.D. is worried that maybe, the Greek Gods might do the same." "A God tried to take over the world? Where was I when that happened?" Emily gave an exasperated sigh, wondering how on earth he could have missed that. "Don't ask me, we weren't dating back then. But you were probably in your office, working and missing everything else. As always." The hint of accusation in her voice did not go unnoticed by Loki. "That's not true, missing an event and refusing to acknowledge one, are two very different things. As a matter of fact, I faintly remember something. I was probably in China during that time. Either way, it no longer matters. What happened has happened, no need to focus on past events." "Right, tell that to Nick."

Loki brushed past her and grabbed his briefcase, but was rooted to the spot by her next question. "Where are you going?" They both knew the answer to that question, but still she hoped, that this time it would be different. "I have unfinished work." "It can wait. It's Saturday, we are going to meet Michael and Mia in a few hours." "I will be back in time." With those words he closed the door and Emily was left alone in their apartment. She poured her lukewarm coffee into the sink and went to get ready for the day.

But the discussion was not over yet, not by a long shot.

Loki stayed true to his word and arrived just in time. As they waited for Michael and Mia, Loki did not miss Emily's foul mood and Loki being, well Loki, could not resist stirring up the hornet's nest. "I must say, darling, you seem to be in a bad mood. How come?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my boyfriend prefers to spend his time doing paper work in his office instead of spending it with me. I do hope it is only paper work you are doing and not your secretary?" Loki's eye's held a dangerous gleam at yet another not so subtle accusation. "How dare you?" "How dare I? Oh no, you brought this upon yourself you …" Emily was still searching for the right word, when the waiter interrupted her. "Good day, can I take your order?" She quickly scanned him. He was still young, probably a college student and he wasn't bad looking either. Not her type, but worth a look for other girls. She dismissed him, telling him they were still waiting for others, but flashed him a bright smile, causing him to blush slightly.

Loki wasn't pleased, to say the least. He eyed the waiter with a disdainful glare, before he shot Emily a dirty look. "Really? Him?" Ignoring his question, she shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. "Emily, pay attention." "Oh now you want my attention? What about when I wanted your attention this morning? Did I get it? No."

She could see Michael and Mia entering the café. "You're acting childish." "Go screw yourself." Emily had to admit, she did not act very maturely, but at that very moment she could not bring herself to care.

Putting their conflict aside for a moment, the two stood up to greet the couple, Emily giving both a warm hug and Loki offering both his hand.

The tense atmosphere dissolved soon and everyone spent the next one and a half hours talking and laughing. Well, everyone except Loki, who half heartedly tried to look like he was enjoying himself.

It turned out that Mia was a very smart and charming woman and Emily had no doubts that she could handle her sometimes uncouth brother. Mia had chin long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and she was a teacher at a primary school. She also had a four-year old daughter, Kelly.

After what seemed like an eternity to Loki, he and Emily finally arrived back home again. He sat down on the couch and stared at the black TV screen, a guilty conscience nagging him. Though he would rather bite off his tongue than admit it, it hurt him to know, that he hurt Emily with his actions. As a lawyer for a big company, he was usually ruthless and pitiless, but somehow he had a soft spot for Emily. At that moment, Loki made a decision. He was going to make it up to her, … possibly, ... at some point, … in the far future. Right now, he had another plan.

As he entered the kitchen, he found her staring into thin air. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were pressed into a thin line, clearly she was still mad. He cleared his throat and she shot him a dirty look. "What do you want?" "I want to make a peace offer." "So you admit you were wrong?" "I wasn't wrong." "And what about ..?" He cut her off, before she could get caught up in her anger again. "Do you want to hear it or not?" She leaned against a counter and signalled for him to continue. "I will stop working extra hours and spend more time with you, if you take up on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s offer." "Why?" "Because it's about time you do something else than research topics you know by heart." Emily thought for a moment and then offered him her hand. "Deal."


	4. A good morning indeed

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this, but I hope it was worth it. This chapter is RATED M FOR A REASON! If you don't like it, I suggest you stop reading once I tell you to do so, you won't miss out on anything important. **

**By the way, this is the first time I wrote something like this, like ever. So, please don't be too disappointed if it does not rise up to your expectations. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. **

Loki had his arms crossed behind his head and stared at the ceiling. It was early Sunday morning and Emily was still asleep, her long chestnut-brown hair was splayed across her pillow and her full rosy lips were practically begging him to kiss her awake. Loki could make out the contours of her breasts through her skimpy pyjama top, they were smallish, just the right size to fit into his palm. Her waist was slender and her legs, though not exceptionally long, were well-trained and Loki could not help but think of how they felt wrapped around his waist.

However, there was so much more to this woman. Everyday Loki felt as if he was falling more in love with her, every evening he thought he could not love her more and every morning he was proven wrong. Of course they had their arguments and fights, sometimes she would throw something at him, which he would easily dodge, making her even more furious in the process, but he loved her with all his heart. Though, he had to admit, the make up sex was exceptional.

The past few months had been the best of his life. People usually said that after the first two years, the feeling of everyday life sets in, but he disagreed; compared to what Loki and Emily had shared in the past six months, he would dare say, the first two years could barely be considered a relationship at all.

With a sigh of contentment Emily opened her eyes. Her amber eyes staring right into his bright green eyes. For a moment both of them held their breath, before a small smile crept onto Emily's lips. "Good morning, handsome." A mischievous grin spread across Loki's face, oh how she loved that grin. "A good morning indeed." His fingers brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gently traced her jaw line, before his thumb ran over her lower lip. Emily pressed a light kiss onto his finger, before he continued to brush past her neck and slip the strap of her pyjama top off her shoulder, leaving a burning sensation on her skin. Her heart beat sped up and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Her lips parted slightly, but she kept eye contact. Emily could see the lust in Loki's eyes and as her hand pressed against his left pectoral, she could feel his accelerated heart beat. Her hand wandered lower, over his taut stomach, her index finger dipping into his bellybutton, before she reached his pants.

**STOP READING NOW: M rated content follows**

Emily started to play with the waistband but Loki would have none of her teasing, quickly straddling her. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand while the other slipped underneath Emily's top, where he teasingly circled her breasts, purposefully avoiding her sensitive nipples. She arched her back and whined beneath him, desperate for more contact. She writhed and managed to press her groin against his, feeling him through his pants, which caused both of them to groan.

Loki growled into her ear, telling her to keep still or else he would have to punish her, however, is was not as much of a threat as it should have been. Emily was seriously tempted to push him further, considering the fact, that his punishments usually ended in an earthshaking orgasm for her.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki finally gave her neglected nipples a pinch, causing her to yelp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Oh how he loved to see her like this, writhing beneath him, desperate for his touch. She might have looked like an innocent, fragile little porcelain doll, but from what he knew, she was everything but innocent or fragile for that matter.

He released her wrists and used both his hands to take off her pyjama top and the moment it hit the floor, her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Emily was so caught up in the kiss, she did not notice his left hand trailing over her stomach and finding its way into her panties, until two of his long fingers plunged into her soaking wet entrance. She moaned in surprise and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. "Hmmm, would you look a that? All wet and ready for me. Tell me, darling. Do you like this?" To caught up in her pleasure to answer, Emily simply nodded. "I cannot hear you." Loki slowed down, which earned him a desperate whine from his lover. "You need to talk to me, darling." Emily shot him a dirty look, Loki knew very well, what he did to her and yet he insisted on tormenting her. "I .. I l-like it." With his fingers still moving slowly inside her, Emily had a hard time forming a proper sentence. She was, however, rewarded, as Loki picked up speed and for a few moments all that could be heard in the room was Emily's heavy breathing and keening moans.

Loki's chest swelled with pride at the sight before him. Emily's quivering body lay before him, a thin sheet of sweat covered her skin and her pink nipples formed small pebbles from arousal. Loki's right hand started to massage her left breast, while his mouth started sucking on the other, causing Emily's body to stiffen momentarily, before she started writhing beneath him again. Her moans got louder and she started begging for more. Loki's picked up his speed and Emily grabbed the sheets and trust upwards, desperately trying to find more friction, but Loki kept his thumb well away from her clit.

After a while of mind numbing pleasure, Emily tried to gather her thoughts for a different approach. "P-please, Loki. I-I need more. I need you inside of me, now." He pulled back and gave her his trade mark smirk. She usually wasn't one to beg and her shaking voice caused his cock to harden further, if that was even possible. He needed his release just as desperately as she did, however, he took pride in having her come first and so he decided to give her what she asked for, more. His thumb pushed down hard on her clit and after two rough flicks, her release washed over her. Her body stiffened, her back arched high off the mattress and her walls clenched down hard on his fingers. She cried out Loki's name but he wasn't done yet. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, circling her clit with slight pressure, allowing her to ride out her orgasm fully. Her body quaked and quivered for a while longer, post orgasmic shocks running through her body and her juices flowing generously over his hand, before she fell back onto the mattress, her body limp and spent. Her breathing was heavy and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Loki looked at her and he was happy with the result. Slowly he pulled back his fingers, producing a squelching sound, and made a show of examining his glistening fingers, before he slowly licked them clean, one after the other. He moaned in approval, savouring her taste, watching her reaction.

Emily watched Loki with hooded eyes and even though she had barely recovered from her last orgasm, she could feel herself becoming increasingly wet by the sight before her. Her eyes shifted downwards and she noticed the prominent tent in his boxers. "Would you look at that. Looks like somebody is in dear need of release." Loki shifted uncomfortably, if only she knew; he felt like he was about to blow any second. Emily reached for his boxers but he gently pushed her hand away, one touch of her and his self-control would fly out of the window, that much he knew. Instead he removed them himself, never breaking eye contact. Emily could see the lust in his eyes and a warm sensation built up in the pit of her stomach once again. She pressed her thighs together firmly, in desperate need of some friction, before he ordered her to get onto her hands and knees.

**I can't believe I wrote this. I hope it as worth it though and it didn't suck too much.**


End file.
